


Secret Promises

by ArcanicSoul



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst disguised as fluff, F/F, all the gay luv, but it's really fluff, no really trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanicSoul/pseuds/ArcanicSoul
Summary: Croix got more than she bargained for that day but in the end, she didn't really have the heart to say otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, writing this piece was such a blast! It was definitely fun getting into the minds of the characters, understanding their way of thinking and mannerisms in general. 
> 
> First off, I would like to thank Kriegsaffe No. 9 for giving me the prompt to kick off this story. 
> 
> Second, I hope you guys know the lovely artist kaiyamon on Tumblr! If not, definitely check her out! She was pretty much my beta for this and honestly, a lot of this couldn't have come together without her help so thanks a lot really! ^-^ It also helped she kicked my butt to motivate me to keep writing--
> 
> And so without further adieu, here we go!

Today wasn’t shaping out to be a great day. 

That was all Croix could think as she ran from the hydra that was pursuing her relentlessly, cursing under her breath as she willed her broom to move faster. The trees weren’t helping, slowing her down as she tried to dodge each one. However, for the hydra, with its bulky form, barely flinched in its pursuit, the groups of trees getting crushed under its body. It didn’t take long for its two heads to be snapping at the ex-professor, its poisonous fangs ready to dig into its victim.

Croix had found herself in Arcturus Forest, searching for the Wagandea cure. Traveling from continent to continent, ruins to ruins, she had uncovered an ancient recipe that could lead her to the cure. Although its age spoke for itself by the parchment condition, that didn’t deter Croix. If anything, it made her more determined to find the cure and rewrite her wrongs.

Unfortunately, that had resulted in her prodding around where she shouldn’t have. Her adventuring ended up near a hydra’s den and for some ridiculous reason, poking around a poisonous creature that would stop at nothing to obtain its prey was the least of her concerns.

After all, what could possibly go wrong right?

Croix hadn’t accounted for her scent and soon enough, the hydra stirred, sniffing out its next meal. It didn’t take long for the beast to chase after Croix, who thankfully had her broom on hand to fly off hastily. Hydras were known for their resistance to magic, a defense mechanism they had developed over the years so Croix didn’t bother with casting any spells. Instead, she focused on flying away, pouring every ounce of her will into that feat.

And so there they were, the lilac-haired woman speeding for the nearest Leyline, the hydra snapping its heads at her. Slowly but surely the giant creature was catching up to her, Croix’s poncho starting to smoke from the hot fumes coming out from its nostrils.

The purple scales glittered menacingly as the creature moved, leaving claw marks in the ground. Its heads snapped constantly at its hopefully soon to be meal, the white venomous fangs outstretched to sink into the hide of its prey. Its tail swooshed side to side, helping the creature maintain its balance while doing the extra benefit of sweeping away extra debris that could cause it to lose potential footing.

These details were lost on the pursed witch, too busy on fleeing away from the keen edges of the fangs snapping her way.

‘Just a bit more.’ She urged to herself, flattening herself to the broom as she gained speed and altitude. She had no doubt the aerial distance between them could easily be overcome by the beast and didn’t pause for even a second to look behind. No, she couldn't rest until she reached the Leyline, reached Luna Nova.

Reached Chariot.

The thought of that gave the witch a burst of energy, zooming higher and higher. She stretched a hand out, only seconds away from reaching the Leyline. 

Things were not to be when all of a sudden, she felt sharp pains throughout her body, ranging from her leg to her side and even to her shoulder. This staggered her but it wasn't enough to make her lose her concentration.

Not yet.

Glancing downwards, she noticed sharp spikes embedded deep within her body. She cursed at herself once more, this time for having neglected the fact that hydras have the ability to shoot poisonous spikes. Thankfully, for whatever reason, this particular type was unable to breathe fire. The spikes made up for that inability though, the poison coursing through her veins.

Gritting her teeth, she refused to let the beast get the best of her. Not when her destination was Chariot. Not when her destination was her home.

She urged herself to speed forward, collapsing into the Leyline before the hydra could shoot more spikes at her. Her body throbbed with indescribable pain, her limbs trembling as she tried to keep her grip on the broom. The poison was starting to haze her mind but the sense of adrenaline held those effects back for the time being.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on heading to the academy. Even as a skilled and experienced witch, it would be dangerous to lose concentration of her destination, lest she end up in a river or a jungle of sorts.

The magical lines tended to be unpredictable like that.

After what felt like an eternity, she emerged safe and sound thank the Nines. Well as safe and sound as one can be with deadly poison coursing through their body.

“I-I’m home,” she murmured under her breathe, a relieved smile appearing on her face. “Chariot, I’m coming.” 

Her body stiffened as she tried to turn to find the proper classroom before almost immediately wincing in pain. Right, the poison. She seemed to be missing a lot of important details today.

First thing’s first, she had to find Principal Holbrooke, explain her presence for being on school grounds and then get medical help. Bit of a backwards decision but with the poison clouding her thoughts, it was hard to think coherently enough as it was. 

Croix made her way downwards to the academy, trying to remember where the principal’s office was. Despite having attended the school herself for many years, as both a teenager and an adult, her memory seemed to blur together. She should know these routes like the back of her hand and yet, where was she? Which part of the school was she at? What was the most convenient route to the Holbrooke’s office?

Her vision started to unfocus, her thoughts becoming slower and heavier. Every time she felt like she was about to remember something, it would slip away, even as something as minor as what she ate today. Heck, she could barely remember even now why she was here at Luna Nova to begin with. Her body felt laggy, stiff in all the wrong areas. All she could really think of was how tired she felt. Discomfort could be felt whenever she shifted even a little bit, her muscles twitching in response to the sharp, throbbing pain she felt.

As a result of her lack of concentration and wellbeing, her broom started to tilt forward, losing altitude. The worst part was that Croix didn't even know where she was landing in that moment.

All she knew was that she needed to land before she fell from a dangerous, likely to kill fall.

Her body felt tingly, the sharpness of her senses dimming as she fell forward, sliding off her broom. At this point, she had no strength left to hang on, letting gravity and physics do its work. 

Her body curled up as she tumbled off the broom, instinctively bracing for impact. Her vision darkened, her body automatically relaxing as she drifted off to unconsciousness, unaware of where was she landing.

~~

Today started as a normal day for the once performer. She grabbed her breakfast in a hurry as usual, talked with Akko about her immense crush on a certain Diana Cavendish and calming her down in the process, and with the sun up, bustled about with her daily schedule of classes.

And yet, throughout the day thus far, Chariot had this unnerving feeling everything wasn’t as calm as it seemed to be. She couldn’t place her finger on what the feeling was. All she knew was that it wasn’t anger or jealousy. Not fear or even anxiety. 

No, it was worry. 

In the middle of her afternoon class, it soon became clear what that worried feeling was about. As clear as Croix crashing through the window, poncho and clothes tattered and glass chunks slicing into her skin.

In that split second, what had been a boring yet calming atmosphere turned into utter chaos of confusion, the students recognizing Croix from the news. Screams of “What happened?!” and “Croix???” One comment rang out more than the others, “She’s bleeding!”

Chariot had been standing around in shock, her mind racing to comprehend the scene before her. Seconds ago, she had been teaching her class, the students with their usually bored look and constant glancing at anywhere else but the board. And then out of nowhere, as if a distant wish from long ago was granted, Croix came crashing back into her life. 

At that last comment by that random student, Chariot snapped out of her shock, her body naturally running towards the injured witch, “Croix!” It didn’t take long for her to hold the barely conscious witch close, her red eyes quickly assessing the damage. 

The fluffy lilac locks were ruffled and filled with dirt from her recent adventures. Her jade eyes were barely opened and even then, they looked unfocus, as if she couldn’t even remember what her own name is. Scrapes could be seen everywhere, from what Chariot wasn’t sure but they didn't look to be too severe. There were however, deep gashes from the glass chunks, scattered all over her body. Thighs, hips, shoulders, even one stretching from her nose bridge to her jawline. It didn’t take long for her eyes to notice something abnormal: large razor-sharp spikes sticking out mostly from Croix’s right side but there were a few on her left arm and leg.

Poison.

That was the first thing that came to mind, Chariot recognizing those spikes in an instant from all those hours of studying Arcturus Forest and its magical creatures back when she was granted the Claiomh Solais. 

“Croix you idiot.” She had to hold back tears, her voice cracking a bit at realizing the damage that had been done. The poison of hydras were effective and deadly and who knows when the damage was inflicted? 

What happened next felt like a blur. Desperate to get Croix the antidote, she quickly gave instructions to the class to seek out Professor Finnelan before lifting Croix up bridal style, dashing off to the medical ward. Students and teachers alike looked to see what the commotion was, Chariot not paying them any need. Not when Croix’s life was in danger. 

It didn’t take long for Chariot to reach the nurse’s office, busting the door down as she called out for the nurse, quickly detailing the situation. In no time at all, the nurse got Croix situated on the nearest bed, getting of the poncho and taking out medicinal tools.

Next came a sentence that Chariot would swear up and down that it gave her the shivers, “This could take a while.”

~~

Gazing downwards, Chariot could feel her heart breaking in pieces once more. There Croix laid, her breathing slow, shirt and pants tattered with the poncho draped on a nearby chair, as the nurse carefully got rid of the spikes, her body jerked and twitched naturally each time a spike was removed. Fortunately, the nurse had given Croix something the non magic users called anesthesia. From her understanding, it was a medicinal tool designed to “relax” the receiver, making them unable to perceive pain. 

Still, the sight that lay before her was indeed a heart-breaking one. Three spikes had been removed within the past hour and yet five more still remained. It was unnerving to see the proud and snarky woman lay there quiet and still. The red-hair witch didn’t have time to focus on that part though, helping the nurse to clean and bandage the wounds after removing the hideous dagger-like spikes. 

Hours passed by and by the time the sun disappeared to make way for the stars and the scarred moon, the pair had managed to have Croix be in a stable condition. Stable enough that at the very least that she wouldn't die the next day. The poison had been completely drained from her systems and her scratches and cuts bandaged up. 

The sight of Croix banged up, hooked up to an IV, was more than enough to compel Chariot to take a seat next to the bed, tenderly taking Croix’s hand. Her red eyes blinked furiously to hold back tears as her thumb stroked the back of her hand, her grip gentle but firm. Since the missile incident of nearly a year ago, not a day went by that she hadn't wished dearly to meet Croix again. They had parted with a promise and whilst the red-hair witch hated it, she knew it was an act of atonement for the once bitter witch. 

Still, that didn't stop her missing the way those jade eyes lit up with passion, usually signaling mischief. Or when those very same eyes softened and looked at her as if she was the only one they could see. She missed the feel of those soft lilac locks under her fingers, remembering how often she played with them back when they were students. Croix had a thing for using her lap as a pillow and Chariot didn't, or rather couldn't, deny her of that treat.

Most of all, she missed the sweet kisses they shared back in those days. Those times, when they didn't have to worry about unlocking the Seven Words or projects the professors would constantly assign to them, were beyond precious to her. Each kiss, each cuddle, each whispered word, was something meant only for the other and Chariot wouldn't trade it for anything else.

“Croix, why?” She sighed wistfully as she absentmindedly played with Croix’s fingers, reminiscing about their time apart. Something they both shared as a burden. Unable to reach out to the other due to conflicts and after all, once bitten, twice shy.

That last thought made her chuckle, lifting up Croix’s hands and lightly kissing her fingertips. “I missed you.” That admission made her feel lighter, as if a heavy burden she wasn't aware of gave way to a new feeling: hope.

Before she could dwell on her thoughts more, she heard a groan from the person laying on the bed, her fingers twitching, signaling her return to consciousness. 

The anesthesia had worn off enough for Croix to wake up but not enough to quite maintain her mental stability. In short, it was as if she was inflicted with laughing gas.

“Croix!” Chariot immediately learned forward, still grasping her hand tightly, this time with both hands. “How are you feeling?”

“Like. . Like flying.” The older woman managed to slur out, her eyes unfocused but due to an entirely different reason this time. “I feel so free right now.”

Barely holding back from having a sigh, Chariot pushed up her glasses. A lecture was needed but with the way Croix was feeling from the aftereffects of the medicine, it would be useless to do so now. So she opted to place a kiss on the knuckles of the hand she was holding, commenting, “You’ve been traveling all over. Seeing the sights, enjoying the fresh air.”

“Sights?” Croix murmured, a smile gracing her face. Her mind felt hazy yet at the same time, clear. In that one moment, to Chariot, it looked as if Croix had let everything go, begun a new slate.

It was a shame that wasn't meant to be.

“Yes, sights. From what you've mentioned here and there, Japan was quite the visit.” 

Croix shook her head, “No that’s. . that’s not it. Sights, flying, what if. . “ 

“What if what Croix?” Chariot chuckled lightly, more amused than worried now. It wasn’t often she got to see Croix lose composure like this. It was a shame she didn’t have a camera of some sort to document this moment. 

“What if. . the sight I’m looking for is. . actually hold up!” Croix suddenly sat up, looking at Chariot in the eyes. It took everything the latter had to not swoon at those piercing jade eyes shad had fallen in love with. “You, why do you look exactly like the one I love?”

That one sentence was enough to make Chariot splutter, too flustered to say anything other than the ever intelligent statement of “What?” 

Without missing a beat, Croix responded back, gripping her hand tightly, “The sight that I’m flying towards is you! Because if flying makes me feel free, then you make me feel like that! That’s why I love flying so much!” Before Chariot could respond, Croix kept moving forward as if she had found a new discovery. “If four plus four equals eight, then you plus me equals fate!”

This was it. This was how Chariot would die. Not by a fire-breathing dragon, not by one of Akko’s reckless adventures, not even from the potential danger of trying out a spell she wasn’t ready for. No, she was going to die instead from a strike to the heart from a pick-up line that Croix decided to shoot her way. 

“C-Croix.” She stuttered, the English language having suddenly been forgotten. It was sweet really, seeing the younger woman become uncomposed because of a few choice words. The kind of words that made her heart beat faster and her face heat up. 

“Hey hey want to know a secret?” Croix grinned in a wolfish like manner, leaning in before suddenly drooping her head downwards, resting her forehead on Chariot’s shoulder. 

“S-Sure.” When did the two get so close? As usual, rather than pulling away, the red haired found herself being magnetized to the other. With words failing her, she decided to take another approach, moving her arms to rest them lightly around Croix’s waist. “I’ll always be here to listen.” It was bittersweet saying those words, knowing full well that’s what drove them apart in the first place. Croix had been carved out her own path and Chariot had been too weak back then to reach out.

Croix nuzzled into her shoulder, mumbling so softly Chariot herself almost missed what she was saying, “I don’t deserve the one I love.”

There was a tinge of pure sorrow and regret within those words. Croix buried her face more into the crook of the other’s neck only to have Chariot practically freeze when she felt wetness on her neck.

Crying? Croix? 

“I miss you.” Croix’s voice cracked a bit this time. “I’ve missed you all this time.” The magic scientist seemed to be talking to air, speaking her thoughts out loud with no expectation of an audience. 

“I’m sorry.” Those were the last words Croix managed to say before succumbing to unconsciousness once more. Chariot almost chuckled out of amusement, shifting to have Croix lay on the bed properly. She took great care of the wires and bandages, making sure nothing was out of place and the machines were in working order.

While the witch took care of her fallen love, she thought to herself with a chuckle this time, "Of course you would pass out on me after telling me all this Croix.”

~~

Morning had come but thankfully the curtains were closed, allowing little to no light to filter through. Croix’s eyes fluttered open, blinking multiple times as she tried to regain her bearings. Out of habit, she attempted to stretch before wincing out in pain, feeling sore in places that shouldn't be sore. “Oh right the hydra.” She remarked to herself dryly, glancing up at the ceiling. She tried to recall the escape, her brain process slow from the aftereffects of the poison. “Note to self: avoid deadly poisonous creatures in the future.”

She sat up, ignoring the throbs of pain. That wasn’t the main concern. Glancing down, the first thing she saw was her clothes tattered and bandages covering her wounds. Her clothes were tattered but Croix wasn’t too concerned about that part. New clothes could easily be secured with a trip to the nearby town.

Next were the wires connected to her arms. Figuring they were of no use to her now and that a proper breakfast was in order, she got rid of them. It hurt but Croix figured it would be best if she didn't linger. She wasn't ready to face a certain someone yet.

Turning around, it was hard to hold back a groan and even harder to hold back a smile. As the fates would have it, there stood Chariot, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. Today must have been a day off because instead of the usual baggy and normal school issued teacher uniform, Charoi was dressed in her jumpsuit, glasses taken off. It took everything Croix had to keep her eyes from wandering. That suit, she swore, would be the bane of her existence.

Refusing to look noticeably off-guard, she instead adopted that cool suave smirk, “It’s been a while huh Chariot.” Her right hand ran through her hair, letting the unkempt bangs fall in front once more. With Chariot here, there was no way she was leaving anytime soon but was that really something to complain about.

“If you count a year as a while, then yes it has been a while.” Chariot made her way back to the chair, sitting down as her hands went to gently push Croix down by the shoulders. “Rest, you need it. I’m surprised you felt the need to pick a fight with a hydra.” It wasn't difficult for Croix to deduce why the other was so worried. Hydras were Rank A5 creatures, having impenetrable armor, fire breathing abilities, able to multiply heads, even able to fling poisonous spikes as a long range weapon. To go against one without a plan was practically suicide.

“For your information, that hydra sought me out when I was minding my own business.” Sure, as if poking around the mouth of its cave wasn't dangerous enough as it is. “In factー”

“Regardless of who sought who,” Chariot interrupted before Croix could continue, “you should know better, Croix. All you do is eat ramen and tinker with any technological items you can get your hands on, what made you think you had a chance against a hydra?”

She let out a sigh before continuing, pulling the blanket over Croix, “In any case, it’s not every day one runs into a hydra and lives to tell the tale.”

Croix laughed at that comment, leaning her head back in mock defeat, “It’s not every day a hydra meets a prodigy such as I.”

“Yes, a prodigy that felt the need to crash into my classroom yesterday it seems.” Chariot retorted back with missing a beat, a soft smile on her face.

“Talk about crashing back into your life again huh Chariot?”

Those red eyes softened at that statement, her smile turning more somber, “Only to zoom off again on one of those ridiculous roombas.”

“They are not ridiculous. They are state of the art technology that allows one to travel freely without the use of magic. I should send one your way so that you can appreciate its use.” She huffed, her lips curling into what could be called a pout. That soon changed, her features becoming more crestfallen.

The weight of her words had sunk in and combined with Chariot’s downcast expression, she felt an instant regret at having spoken those words. As usual, she ran her snarky mouth, unaware of the consequences.

Chariot had lost her ability of flight, all because of a petty decade old grudge.

“I. . “ The words ‘I’m sorry’ seemed to be stuck in her throat. Even after all they’ve been through, Croix still found herself unable to say what she truly wanted to say. Clearing her throat, she tried to backtrack, putting on that happy-go smile they both knew was false, “With the return of magic, I’m sure they won’t be needed as much.” Her hand unconsciously went to rub the back of her neck, a habit whenever she was nervous. A habit that only Chariot was aware of.

Frustrated, she looked at anywhere but Chariot, glaring pointedly at a window. 

“Still hard on yourself as ever,” a light voice chimed out before Croix could continue her self wallowing. “For someone who aced our courses and created self sustaining magic even for a little while, you’re still as oblivious as ever.”

It wasn’t long before Croix felt a warmth engulfing her hand, fingers intertwining with hers. Her head snapped to the other, her jaw dropping slightly in disbelief, her cheeks taking on a rosy hue. 

“But why?” Those words fell out of her mouth without much thought, too shocked at the sight of Chariot reaching out for her. Still, there was a part of her that she couldn’t deny how much she missed Chariot’s touch, turning her hand to clasp that hand close to her chest. It felt fitting to Croix, since Chariot was the one to own her heart.

“You looked like you needed me.”

Looking at the other witch, seeing those imploring eyes and feeling that gentle touch she had missed so much, in that instant, Croix laid her thoughts bared, her voice distressed.

“Oblivious about what? I hurt you, Chariot. I trampled on your dreams, left what we had out of resentment. I was bitter that the Claiomh Solais chose you instead of me and in return, taught you Dream Fuel Spirit.” Her voice raised in volume with each sentence she spoke, her eyes blinking rapidly to push back the tears that threatened to spill over. “I put your successor in danger, which I'm sure Diana has yet to forgive me on, and I caused you to lose your ability to fly, a part of yourself that you’ve always loved. So tell me, Chariot,” her eyes searched Chariot’s desperately, hoping that the other could see how broken she was, “what is there to be oblivious about?”

Only silence could be heard afterwards, Croix refusing to look at Chariot but kept a tight grip on her hand. To her, she could never deserve Chariot’s love, never be forgiven for what she has done.

“Croix,” Chariot started, a hand going under her chin to make her look back at her, “What have you been doing?”

“W-What? Trying to find the cure for you.” Croix sputtered out, unsure of the sudden question. Her melancholy look melted away to uncertainty, her body unintentionally adjusting in the blanket.

“And why have you been looking for that cure?” Chariot gently asked, still keeping her hand under Croix’s chin.

Shifting upwards but still maintain the hand-holding, Croix replied softly, “Because I hurt you. Not just once, not just twice, not even thrice. Time and time again, I kept hurting you. I wanted to make this time different.”

“Why?” Chariot felt her heart clench, both in sorrow and in delight. The former was due to Croix beating herself up over her previous actions. It always pained her to see her love in such a discouraged state. As for the latter feeling, what Croix said meant that she still cared greatly for her and their bond.

“Because. . I. . Wanted to fix the wrong I brought upon you.” Guilt. That heavy feeling lingered in Croix, holding her back from soaking in the affection she held for Chariot and yet never quite holding back on having them to begin with.

Leaning forward, with her other hand, Chariot brushed Croix’s bangs back, “What you did back then may depict what you do now. But it does not define who you are today.”

“But-” The protest died when Chariot placed a finger on Croix’s lips, shushing her. There was that fierce look in her eyes, the kind of look that said ‘Now it’s my turn’.

If that didn't turn Croix into a mess right then and there, she wasn't sure what would. 

“But nothing. Nobody said that you had to find this cure for me. You put it upon yourself to do that to fix that wrong but. . “ her eyes darted to the window before back to the ex-professor, “Has it never occured to you maybe, just maybe, that I’ve been missing you as much as you’ve been missing me?”

“What are you talking about?” Her eyes widened, her mind skipping over the part where Chariot missed her and more on the part of Chariot knowing that she missed her. How could have Chariot known that? Even through their letters, she was careful to not sound too longing. This search for the cure was about Chariot, not about herself.

“When the nurse administered the anesthesia earlier, it left you feeling rather not yourself.” Chariot smiled wryly, the hand that was in Croix’s hair shifting to cup the side of her face, the thumb stroking the bandage covering the cut that laid her cheekbone. “You mentioned something about missing me, saying ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘I don't deserve you’. And something about how I look like the one you love.” 

Croix’s mouth became dry, her body stiffening. Chariot’s eyes seem to bore into her but not the cold and harsh way she expected. Nay, she looked at Croix as if she was the only one who mattered in that moment. As if she forgave Croix for what she had done. 

It’s not every day one confesses under such circumstances.

“I…” Croix trailed off, biting at her lower lip, “During my months of traveling, it took me a while to maybe figure out my feelings again. You of all people know I’m not really a genius with those.”

“No not really.” Chariot agreed, chuckling. 

Croix’s cheeks flushed at the agreement, “At least we both agree on something huh?” She grumbled before continuing, the red hue refusing to disappear, “I did a lot of thinking and I realized I never lost those feelings for you. It’s real and genuine and even now, I want to do something I’ll probably get a slap for.” She chuckled, her eyes glittering with humor. As she continued though, her eyes grew darker, more dull-like, “So then when I also realized how much I hurt you, threw you aside and took what we had for granted, it,” she paused for a bit, her voice tearing up before she steeled herself, resuming with the rest of her sentence, “made me realize how not suited I am for you. You deserve someone better." Croix never recalled her mouth tasting so bitter before.

“Oh Croix.” A sigh came from the younger witch before arms slid around Croix in the form of a hug. “Didn't you hear me earlier? I missed you too. And I don't deserve someone better as you put it. Love isn't about who deserves who and all that. It’s about the bond between the couple and honestly, I can't imagine being with anyone else but you.”

“But I made fun of you, kick dropped you like it was nothing! How could you miss someone like me?” Croix retorted, her visage shifting to surprise, her mind unable to comprehend that Chariot was practically forgiving her for her past self, as if ignoring the horrible misdeeds she had done. 

Taking on a softer tone, head drooping, “Really Chariot, you don’t have to say that just for me. It’s fine.”

At this point, all Chariot could really feel was exasperation. Since words were not getting across, her hands reached up to grab Croix by her collar, immediately pulling her closer and connecting their lips.

“M-Mmph?!” was Croix’s instant reaction, her eyes widening in disbelief as her cheeks flushed a a crimson hue. All that she could really register was the soft and warm pair of lips she was pressed up against. The same pair of lips she had missed throughout these past few months. Meanwhile, her mind raced to understand why she was willing to kiss her to begin with and what this kiss meant.

Was this out of pity? Out of happiness? Or dare she think, out of love?

Those thoughts flew out of the window however the moment she felt Chariot’s arms around her neck, pulling her forward again and pressing their lips together more. For once, Croix threw aside logic, soaking in the moment as she returned the kiss. Her eyes closed, accepting her fate while her arms slipped around the other’s waist, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

Chariot didn't waver at that; if anything, her lips moved more against Croix’s, elated that her affections were being returned. 

The kiss ended sooner than either had wished for, the need for air overtaking the want to continue the kiss. Pulling away while taking deep breaths, Croix leaned her forehead against Chariot’s, “But why?”

“Because,” Chariot shyly looked up at Croix as one hand got entangled in those lilac locks as she went in for another kiss, “because I am in love with you too.”

Croix had been speechless multiple times in her lifetime, from when she was denied the Claiomh Solais to when Chariot left a scar upon the bright moon and even when her plan literally backfired in her face with a dragon made up of her own technology. 

But this, this took the cake. Swallowing dryly, her fingers playing with the material of Chariot’s jumpsuit, her expression looking baffled, “Are you sure about this? Things have changed.”

“I’m sure.” Chariot”s fingers kept playing with Croix’s hair, smiling even more, “I don’t expect us to have what we had before. We were teenagers then, trying to figure out the world around us. But we know better now. I know you better and you know me better.”

“You sure I know you better?” Croix chuckled softly, thinking back to those awful misdeeds she had done.

“Not if you don't allow yourself to trust that you do know me better. A believing heart is your magic.” She leaned in once more, this time placing a light kiss on her cheek. “That’s what you taught me didn’t you?”

For that moment, seeing Chariot’s red eyes glittering in happiness with that ecstatic smile, Croix didn't see them as one who hurt the other for their selfish desires. She saw them as two people, wishing to love and be with the other.

“In other words, I should believe in me trusting that I know you better huh? Then,” she smirked, that mischievous glint back in her eyes, “I trust that you want this.”

This time she was the one to initiate the kiss, lunging forward to capture her lips once again, just like how Chariot captured her heart. Her heart was racing from the bold move she did, for a second unsure of whether or not that this is indeed what Chariot wanted.

But that uncertainty disappeared when Chariot tilted more towards Croix, deepening the kiss once more.

For the first time in who knows how long, Croix felt happy, utterly at peace. It didn't matter that she was the cause of the missile incident or that she left Chariot when she needed her. 

What did matter was them in the here and now. 

They separated for a breath of fresh air before going in for another kiss, then another and then yet another one. One of Chariot’s hands gripping the back of Croix’s collar and the other still entangled in those locks. At the same time, one of Croix’s hands was holding Chariot close by the small of her back while the other caressed her red locks. Minutes ticked by, the couple refusing to separate, wanting to make up for lost time.

After about ten minutes, Chariot was the first to pull away for real, her chest heaving, her lips swollen from that mini make out session. “See? I told you, you know me well, better than before.”

Croix couldn't help but laugh, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. It was hard to believe that just like that, years of tension went away. Then again, that was their thing: by believing, they could make their wishes come true.

Shifting away to the other side of the bed, she lifted up the blanket, gesturing for the other to join her. “Let’s make the most of this time before we’re interrupted, alright?”

Of course Croix wasn't one to say outright she wanted to cuddle but that didn't deter Chariot from climbing onto the bed, laying down. She scooted closer to Croix, nuzzling into her shoulder as their arms wrapped around each other. A peaceful silence fell over them, Chariot listening to Croix’s ridiculously fast heartbeat and Croix savoring in Chariot’s warmth.

It didn't long for the latter to break the silence, having realized an important detail. “Hey Chariot,” she nestled closer, her fingers playing with the red locks, “I’m still not quite sure I know you better. Due to that, I have concluded that a date is in order to confirm such a thing.”

Chariot giggled, leaning upwards to place a kiss on Croix’s jawline. “Only if that date doesn't have coffee involved. I refuse to deal with a jittery you again, babbling non stop about your projects.”

“Hey!” she responded indignantly, “I can come up with other date plans than just the coffee shop.”

“Croix, we were considered regulars at that shop.” 

“Well, like you said that was then, this is now.” She cleared her throat, looking at the other in the eyes. “Will you go out on a date with me for the entirety of Saturday?”

It wasn’t hard to infer what the answer would be but for the sake of Croix and her tendency to overthink, she placed a tender kiss on her lips, smiling widely, “I’ll have to consider myself booked for that day then.”

Beaming, Croix buried her face in Chariot’s neck. Without realizing it, her thoughts had stopped circling around the search for the cure, focusing on one thing instead: This is where she belongs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing led to another and suddenly, the couple found themselves wanting a bit more than just some time alone.

Croix was standing at the academy’s entrance, broom in hand while shifting nervously, waiting for a certain someone’s arrival. Chariot had mentioned beforehand that she would most likely be late, having some last minute grading to do. If there was one thing Croix didn't miss from her short teaching days, it was the amount of grading she had to do. With that personal experience, she understood why Chariot would take a while to arrive.

That did little to comfort Croix’s nervousness though, her fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. Thoughts such as “What if Chariot ends up not showing?” and “I hope I won't mess this up” swirled around her head. ‘No,’ she shook her head, chasing those thoughts away. It wouldn't be good to think of such depressing thoughts before their date.

Instead she glanced down, rolling up her sleeves to take note of the bandages still on her arms. Her injuries had healed quite nicely over the past week. A few limps here and there with a bit of soreness on the side but nothing too serious. For Croix at least. Chariot still insisted she needed bedrest but the older witch was too stubborn, especially when the scrapes and cuts were already gone, even though the wounds caused by the spikes were taking somewhat longer to heal.

That last part didn't bother Croix much. Why would it? She mad more important matters to attend to, like a certain date coming up. Her heart went faster at that thought of them actually on a date. It had been years since their last one and Croix felt her fear of messing it up come back all over again. But, after thinking back to that day she literally crashed back into Chariot’s life and the discussion that happened, for once, she had faith she could pull this off.

Just then, she heard a shout of her name before suddenly getting side hugged, Croix stumbling for her footing. Her back touched the wall and she leaned on there for support as she managed to adjust to the sudden weight, her free arm around the other’s waist. “Chariot, you know I wasn’t going to leave right? After all, I’m not sure how one could have a date by themselves.” She teased, placing a light kiss on Chariot’s cheek.

Throughout the week, while she was healing, Chariot often popped in and they talked a lot. Half of it was catching up, updating the other on what happened throughout their ten year silence. The other half was, well, their lips were too busy to actually talk. With their lengthy talks, Croix had warmed up to being more intimate to Chariot, less shy about showing her affections. She still hadn’t quite forgiven herself yet but seeing that bright smile on Chariot made the effort completely worth it.

“Is it wrong for me to be excited to see you.” Chariot had forgone her jumpsuit for this date. Which was a good thing for Croix. At least she wouldn’t be a blushing mess throughout the whole date, staring at her love in that skin-tight clothing. 

Pulling a bit from the embrace, her green eyes scanned what Chariot was wearing, blinking several times. Wow, who knew that Chariot could pull off the casual cargo pants look so well? Combined with that dark blue tank top, Croix wasn’t sure she would be able to hide her blush. And judging by Chariot’s amused grin, she wasn’t able to hide said blush very well. “W-Well, no not really.” She scratched at the side of her head, her blush becoming more visible.

Returning the peck but on the lips, “You look good too by the way. Never knew you were one to be fashionable.” Croix looked down at herself, not sure what Chariot meant by that statement. She was wearing regular old dark blue jeans paired with a black short-sleeved shirt, a light brown jacket with a red stripe on top of both sleeves.

“Fashionable? What part of this is fashionable?” She asked, confused, finding the outfit as normal as one could find it. 

“More like there’s a lack of straps on it.” Chariot chuckled in return, looping her arms playfully around Croix’s neck. “Now, unless my memory is wrong, I’m supposed to booked for the day?”

Croix leaned in, lightly resting her forehead against Chariot’s, “Yes you remembered correctly and yes you are supposed to be booked for today.” Hopping onto her broom, canting the spell to make the broom levitate, she held out a hand to her lover, smiling softly, “Care to join, milady?”

Chariot didn’t hesitate to reach out and grab her hand, hopping onto the broom, Croix pulling her up at the same time. In no time, she was sitting comfortably behind the lilac-haired witch, her arms slung around her waist. “That’s not fair,” she expressed, a light playful tone to her voice, “You know very well I can’t resist it when you look at me like that.”

“What if I don’t want you to resist at all?” Croix steered the broom out and upwards, heading for the Leyline that led into town. She made sure to go slow, letting Chariot enjoy the view. It had been months since Chariot had this sort of view, virtually remaining grounded in these past months. As much as Croix hated that Chariot saw this view before she found the cure, the tightening of her arms around her waist and that gentle nuzzle into the back of her shoulder made up for that frustration. 

“How do you know that I don’t want you to resist at all though?” She challenged, her red eyes shining with excitement at feeling the wind in her face. She nuzzled once more into Croix’s shoulder, feeling a warmth blossom in her chest. Chariot knew for a fact that Croix could fly faster than this, having beaten even her in a race now and then. As in pretty much all the time. In fact, Croix hated flying slow in general.

So going at this pace was most likely for her and that made a wide grin appear on her visage once more. 

“What’s our first destination?” She shouted over the wind, changing the topic since she figured from the lack of silence that Croix was too embarrassed to answer her previous question. “I hope you didn’t decide on the coffee shop again.” 

“Give me more credit than that!” Croix shouted back, turning her head back to shoot Chariot an all-knowing smirk. “Don’t worry, I have everything planned out that involves. . well maybe a little bit of coffee but not what you think!”

“I’ll see it when I believe it!” Returning that smirk, Chariot took that chance to lunge forward, capturing Croix’s lips in a quick kiss. Almost as if on cue, the broom wobbled a bit, signaling Croix’s decline of mental concentration.

The user quickly regain control, coughing out “Chariot!” as she pulled from the kiss. Her whole face was a bright red, even the tips of her ears. “I don’t feel like falling to my doom today.” 

All Chariot did in response was give her a look that said ‘But are you really complaining?’ Croix coughed once more, this time in an attempt to hide her embarrassment before leaning forward to return the kiss. “Hold on tight, we’re almost to the Leyline. Ever since the return of magic, they’ve been bumpier than usual. So no kisses till after got it? I don’t feel like almost flying at top speed straight into a mountain again.

Besides, I do want us to arrive in one piece so I can properly love on my. . “ Her voice trailed off, not wanting to use the term ‘girlfriend’. It felt plain compared to what they’ve been through, too weak to describe the deep bond they shared.

“Your what?” Chariot probed, resting her head on Croix’s shoulder. 

“My. . “ her mind searched for any terms better suited that just ‘girlfriend’ before remembering a term from her travels, “My amour.” 

While Croix was too focused on the path in front of them to look back, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Chariot was blushing furiously behind her. She moved one hand to be placed on top of Chariot’s intertwined hands around her waist, gently squeezing them. In response, Chariot moved her fingers a bit more outwards, intertwining their fingers.

Silence fell upon them yet neither were perturbed by this, wanting to soak in the warmth of this moment.

~~

To say Chariot was surprised was an understatement. Her lover never went the cliche route, always looking for something else, something new. That much was proven by the decade of separation and even later when she attempted to bring back magic. So when she accepted this date, she wasn't expecting any old romance date that could be found in a book and definitely, hopefully, not a coffee one. This idea though, she had to admit, was more out of the box than she had initially given Croix credit for.

“Croix, I’m pretty sure you are the type of person to avoid any sort of physical activities and yet. . “ she gestured at the ice rink, raising an eyebrow, “out of the ones you could have potentially chosen, you chose one that requires speed and delicate balance.”

Croix was sitting on a nearby bench, her fingers moving swiftly to tie the laces. “Yes but I figured since it was the two of us, it would be better if we learned something new you know?” She tried to stand up, gripping the bench for support. “Why be stuck doing the same old things when we could do much more than that?” When we could be so much better than that.

Of course Croix came up with an idea through her usual logic that to this day, Chariot didn't quite understand. It even made her question at times why she was in love with her to begin with but a look at those emerald eyes and Croix being a dork, and that was more than enough to get her swooning all over again. 

Shaking her head, Chariot made her way over, an arm around her waist as she slung Croix’s arm over her neck, “There is a difference between doing something for fun and then possibly getting hurt.”

“What is there to be worried about? I have you to catch me.” Croix smiled, kissing her cheek. 

Even though this wasn't the first time, nor the last hopefully, Croix has shown Chariot her more suave side, that still left the latter in a blushing mess, too flustered to say anything besides a “Someone has to.”

That statement felt a bit flat even to her.

Just as Croix was feeling conflicted about loving Chariot, Chariot was feeling conflicted that her love wasn't enough. During Croix’s months of travel, her letters always sounded so guarded, so wary. It was as if she couldn’t afford to have small talk with Chariot, constantly writing about her search for the cure and what ancient magical secrets she may have uncovered. But the redhead knew the real reason. It was so that Croix could protect Chariot from herself. She felt that if she couldn't make up for what happened, then there was no point in loving Chariot fully. Not as long as there was the potential for her to harm Chariot once more, even accidentally. Croix couldn’t, and wouldn't, take that risk.

Chariot didn’t agree with that way of thinking but what could she do or say? She wasn’t by Croix’s side, she couldn’t physically reassure her or whisper any words to erase the scientist’s doubts.

Over the past year, Chariot had done her best to pry Croix open during their letter exchange and that was more or less unsuccessful. At least until she came back crashing into her life after battling a hydra and they had a proper face to face talk.

The lips to lips part didn’t hurt as well.

Croix shook her head, kissing the corner of her lips, “It’s more than that. I want you to be the only one to catch me.”

And just like that, her mood lightened as a chuckle escaped from Chariot. Croix always knew what to say. Well maybe not always always but she definitely came through when it counted. Hugging the scientist closer to her side, they made their way to the ice rink.

Almost instantly, their footing was lost, the witches sliding across the ice. It took a while for them to find their balance, Chariot’s legs giving out under her. Croix wasn’t in any better shape, on her hands and knees as she tried to get regain her footing. After a few minutes of falling over consistently, they managed to stand up, their legs wobbling. Even Chariot had to go slowly, not yet used to the slick surface of the ice. 

“Remind me again why you thought this was a good idea, Croix.” She wasn't used to this sense of imbalance, her arms flailing as she tried to regain it. A sense of appreciation could be felt towards the more professional ice skaters, never having realized how hard it was to stay upright for even more than a second.

“Because why not?” Croix laughed, managing to push herself back up, her bangs dangling in front of her features. “Makes for a nice memory right?”

That was a lot more vague reason than Chariot had expected but no matter. Might be fun to try her hand at this ice skating thing. Her eyes scanned their surroundings, Chariot attempted to copy the others around them, moving her arms and legs together like how they were doing it. Was it working?

As long as she wasn't falling flat on her face, sure why not.

Croix on the other hand was visibly struggling, not used to using her muscles in a more athletic manner. There was a difference between carrying large pieces of metal to meld and running around freely. A large noticeable difference that the older woman was about to learn.

“Chariot how the heck do you do this?” She called out, barely making any progress from where she started to where she is now. Meanwhile, Chariot was already halfway to the other side, her eyebrows furrowed as she focused on not falling. With years of training, she automatically switched to the other side when she felt unbalanced, her body twisting left and right to adjust to the changes.

“Just go with the flow!” She shouted, feeling fired up. As much as Chariot doesn’t regret losing her flight, there were times she missed the breeze on her face, the exhilarating speed as the view flew past her. It made her feel free, like nothing else mattered. It was just her and the sky. 

Running was nice and all but there was a limit to how fast she could go, especially with the rough terrain or the multiple obstacles to through if she decided to train in the forest. Which she usually did since Luna Nova didn't have enough space for physical training.

But this, skating on the ice, speeding up thanks to the lack of friction, made up for the emptiness she had felt. Sure she still had to avoid the others that lingered around, even if there weren't much, and to not run into the walls but overall, this was fun. 

Fun because she hadn't felt this free in months and she was doing this with Croix. Speaking of her, where was she?

Twirling around, she looked for that familiar pile of lilac colored locks before bursting into laughter at how close Croix was to the starting point. She may not have been the most athletic person ever so that shouldn't have been much of surprise but still. It was funny to see the normally cool witch turn into a stuttering mess as she tried to find her balance and failing, numerous times.

Deciding to at least help her lover, Chariot skated her way over smoothly, as smoothly as Croix stealing her heart. “Croix, you okay?”

“If my side isn't bruised by tomorrow, I’ll consider that a win.” Croix rubbed there before waving her hand, amusement gleaming in her eyes. “Really I’m fine, I just. .” she grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, “I didn’t think it would be this hard to learn how to skate.”

“You never cease to amaze me,” Chariot muttered before reaching her hand out. With the lack of athletic ability Croix was known for, how did she not think it would be difficult in the slightest. “I’m surprised you thought of something like this.”

“Well, it was more along the lines of ‘how do I make this date one to remember?’ And I looked around this town, see if they got anything new and voila, this spot was found.” She reached out to clasp Chariot’s hand before pulling her down, making her fall in her lap. 

Croix was lucky Chariot found her bearing quickly, her arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Well lucky in the sense she gets to hold her amour close. “What was that for?” There was a deep red hue on her cheeks, her fingers gripping at the collar of Croix’s jacket. Chariot didn't mind the close contact. If anything, she reveled in it, having missed the other’s touch. 

Then again, being so close in the public view was a different story.

Embarrassed, she buried her head in Croix’s shoulder, unable to contain her blush. The worst part was she felt unwilling to move away from the embrace. Even if she did feel self-conscious to be in this sort of position in public, it must feel even more awkward to Croix. She wasn't really known to show such intimate actions out in public to others like this.

At the same time, Croix’s face was as equally red, if not more so. When she saw Chariot smiling down at her, in that split second, she wanted to hold her close. And so she did, tugging Chariot close, slipping her arms around that slender waist. 

But then she remembered they weren't exactly in private and that’s when her face started heating up. Then when Chariot nuzzled into her shoulder, her face might as well be mistaken for a tomato. In spite of the embarrassment she felt, she tightened her hold instead, keeping the other in a tight embrace. “Can’t have you falling for someone other than me right?”

“Idiot.” She whispered, shifting to nuzzle more into Croix’s neck. “How could I fall for someone else when I already have you?”

Croix was stunned into silence, laying her head on top of hers. It didn't matter that they were out in public. What mattered was how close they were, literally and figuratively. “Even if you were to fall, I’ll be there to catch you.”

The only response she got was a tug on a collar but that was enough to let Croix know what she meant.

Tilting her head, she kissed the side of Chariot’s head, “We should get up. I think people are starting to stare more than what is considered necessary.”

“You’ll have to let me get up first.” Chariot pulled away, the blush still evident on her cheeks.

“Only if you’ll treat me to ramen after this,” she joked, planting a quick peck on Chariot’s lips. It wasn't exactly easy to resist those pair of lips, especially with how. . close they were. The two got up, Croix gripping Chariot’s hand tightly as she used the other for support. That didn’t stop her from falling here and there still but at least Chariot was around to catch her.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with them ice skating, playing a game of tag once Croix somehow miraculously got the hang of the activity. She always lost, but that didn't matter. What did losing have compared to the laughs and jokes that were shared that day, along with a few stolen kisses?

Absolutely nothing and Croix nor Chariot wouldn't have it any other way. At least for the time being. They would be eating those words in the times to come.

~~

Next on Croix’s agenda for the date was a bit of nighttime flying, enjoying the cool breeze and the glimmering stars. It didn’t hurt that Chariot’s arms were wrapped around her waist, clinging close as she soared higher. She added a few tricks along the way, doing loops and spinning downwards before suddenly halting and flying back up. A sense of tranquility fell over the two, not saying much as they enjoyed the night ride. At least, until Chariot pointed out the Big Dipper, “Hard to believe how far we’ve come eh, Croix?”

She glanced at where the redhead was pointing, letting out an exasperated huff, “Only if you make it hard to believe.” She hadn’t meant the words to come out in a harsh manner but that constellation seemed to sparkle mockingly at her, reminding her of her failures. As if saying no matter what she does, that result will always, always be failure. The constellation wouldn’t really be wrong. After all, she had failed to bring magic back into this world and even left Chariot for a few good solid years. She still wasn’t sure why Chariot was so willing to forgive her. That didn’t make the love she felt for her any less real though.

She felt movement behind her, one arm leaving her waist, as if Chariot was reaching for something. “Chariot?” She questioned, unsure of what the other was planning. Then again, she could never predict her thoughts. That wasn’t something she complained about. It was always nice to know Chariot knew her better than she knew herself. It was the usual pattern of Croix would think one thing, Chariot would do the other. 

Like how when she initiated the kiss back at the nurse’s office, she had half expected to be pushed away, only to be pulled closer.

“You know,” Chariot started, a smile upon her face, “A date isn’t about one treating the other continuously. That’s why,” she whipped out her wand, the tip lit with that usual green glow, “I’ve decided to give you a treat of my own.” 

Waving her arm, a huge shower of gold and red sparks appeared from the tip, swirling around the couple. It didn’t take long for Croix to recognize this was one of Chariot’s old tricks, a skill she had spend hours upon hours back when they were teens. What the final product was, she wasn’t sure but she was willing to find out, slowing down the broom as she admired the sparks.

More and more seemed to be emerging from the wand, enveloping the pair as they chased the darkness away. They glittered brightly, as if Chariot was saying ‘I’m here’. Her head turned left and right, watching the movements, trying to anticipate what would happen next. Her emerald eyes reflected the brightness of those sparks, showing her fascination.

After their “dance”, the sparks swirled into the form the shape of a phoenix, its red wings outstretched, its yellow head and neck bowing down while the talons splattered with both colors were curled up, leaning more towards its large yet lean body. Croix stared at the phoenix projection, jaw drop-eth. She had known Chariot’s magic had grown powerful, more stable over the years but she hadn't expected this. To say she was in awe was an understatement. If she wasn't so used to the sensation of flying and staying in the air, they would probably be falling by now.

Slowly reaching out one hand, she gently touched the side of the avian’s face, feeling warmth instead of the cool sensation she was expecting. “C-Chariot, how did you . .” her voice faltered, still in shock at what she was seeing. In response, Chariot did a quick swoosh of her wrist, making the creature lean into nuzzle against her hand. 

“Remember?” She finished the question, flicking her wrist to have the bird caw out before flapping its wings, twisting its body to fly around, showing off its shimmering feathers. Croix felt like she was in a trance, her eyes fixated on the magic spell. 

The phoenix’s movements were so fluid, so realistic that if she hadn't known the caster was Chariot, she would think she was seeing an actual phoenix. And the movements, those were so accurate it made Croix feel a bit lighter. The bird followed the swish and flick of Chariot’s wand, occasionally cawing while showing off its crimson wings. The sparks seem to flicker out here and there at times, allowing the darkness to pierce its body. Was this something Chariot was willing to happen? Most likely but Croix didn’t really dwell on that observation, too focused on the spectacle in front of her.

“How did you remember that the phoenix. . “ she stumbled over her words, trying to figure what to say while watching the performance, “was my favorite mythical creature?” A smile flitted across her features, recalling when she had told Chariot what her favorite beast was and how the young performer would practice this spell through the next few weeks.

Who would have thought that baby phoenix would have grown up to this size, become this majestic?

Yes, it was a sign that they themselves had grown up, different from before but with the same core at heart. 

“The better question is how could I not remember?” With another flap of its huge wings, Croix found herself face to face with the grown phoenix, noticing its azure eyes for the first time. They seemed to glint with humor, with pride and most of all, with love. “When I asked you that question, you went on for at least nearly four hours at how they were the most graceful and majestic beings to ever exist.”

“I wasn't wrong though now was I?” She playfully retorted, reaching out with both hands to gently grab the beast by its angled face, resting her forehead against the tip of its beak. “Thank you, Chariot.”

Although she held a high admiration for this graceful creatures, she had yet to see one with her own eyes. That was to be expected, with phoenixes known for their EX rare stature. Still though, that didn't stop from Croix feeling disappointed throughout the years, wanting even just a glimpse of what was known as the most beautiful being.

But now, she understood that she already had the most beautiful being by her side.

Croix nuzzled lightly before pulling away, maneuvering her body, turning around on the broom as she was careful to not accidentally kick Chariot off. That wouldn't be good. 

She scooted closer, her eyes gazing at Chariot, looking for a sign of hesitance. Instead, all she saw was those red orbs shining brilliantly at her. No hint of sorrow nor regret could be found, only the bright sheen of love could be reflected there. Reflected?

Croix briefly wondered if she looked like that before quickly dismissing that thought. Of course she did.

Chariot did the same, waving her wand once more to have the creature fly to them, encasing them in its wings, like a shield. The sparkles’ colors toned down, enough that Croix couldn’t even seen her hand in this darkness. There was still the small green glow but that didn't help much. She wanted to see Chariot’s face again, a pout unknowingly appearing on her face.

All of a sudden, she felt a warm pair of lips brushing up against the corner of her lips and her head, in that second, turned to capture those lips. 

She felt a hand grasp at her neck, pulling her closer while her hands instinctively went to grip the other by her waist. Their lips danced to the sound of their two hearts beating as one, hardly pausing for breath. There were no distractions, no danger to distract them from each other.

Just the way Croix preferred it. 

She held Chariot close, treasuring this moment beyond what words could describe. She felt an undeniable warmth spreading throughout her body and she pressed closer, hoping to convey that warmth to the one she held her in arms. Why describe with words when you can describe with actions?

Chariot leaned upward into the kiss, feeling her heart beat faster as each second passed. Even now, she couldn't quite believe Croix was back. What felt even more unbelievable to her was how freely their love flowed between them. It was as if those ten torturous years was gone with a blink of an eye and a snap of the fingers.

She loved it.

Chariot soon found herself lost in the sensation of the multiple kisses shared between them. Breathless, she pulled away, her hand moving from Croix’s neck to cup the side of her face, her thumb stroking there.

“Is it bad that I may or may not want to do that again?”

Chariot couldn't see it but she knew Croix had that usual smuggish smirk on her face. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Was it bad to kiss the one you love?

It didn't take long for her to arrive at a conclusion of ‘No’, and so she went in for another kiss, a shorter one this time.

“You know,” Croix kissed her cheek, “It’s bold of you to assume that my favorite creature is still a phoenix.”

“Bold of me to assume or bold of me to remember?” Chariot narrowed her eyes mockingly, wondering what Croix had up her sleeves. The projection outstretched its wings, cawing loudly as if offended.

“What if I told you I had a new favorite creature?”

“And that would be?”

Croix pulled out her wand, casting a similar spell. It wasn't as strong as Chariot’s but at least it could give her a good idea of the creature she meant.

Silver, white, gold and red sparks made their way out of the wand, swirling in the air. They swirled faster and faster, compressing in on themselves as they began to form a shape.

First was the lion’s behind, the golden sparks making up that area. Next were the red sparks to make the coat, the silver then used for the forelegs, the talons gleaming dangerously in the moonlight. Soon after was the head, a sharp, curved beak formed as dashes of violet moving swiftly to make the eyes. Finally, the wings were made, the red standing out against the dark background, the tips of the feathers silver.

What faced Chariot right now was a griffin, one of formidable size.

“You. .” Chariot felt like the wind was punched out of her mouth, her mouth gaping open. “You knew this spell too?”

“How could I not? With the amount of times you practiced this spell, shouting the incantation over and over again, how could I ever forget?” She grinned cheekily, flicking her wand to make the creature let out a mighty roar.

A roar of “I’m here and you can't stop me!”

What happened afterwards almost felt like a mockery. The creature dimmed lightly, shimmering more as of a reflection than a projection, a sweatdrop appearing on the side of Croix’s face. “Although hearing it that often doesn't mean I can use it as well.”

Chariot chuckled, waving her wand so that the exact copy of Croix’s griffin would appear next to her phoenix, the griffin looking as proud as ever. “There, so you don’t have to keep up that magic.” The griffin let out a massive screech, the wings flapping. 

Almost right after though, her magic seemed to fade as well, Croix able to see the stars through the creatures’ bodies. That didn’t sit right with her. Chariot wasn’t one to lose control of her magic so easily, having literally years upon years to practice.

Croix refused to cut off her own spell, huffing in defense, “To be fair, it’s not exactly a B or even A-ranked magic.” She gripped her wand tightly, wrapping the other arm around Chariot’s waist, tilting forward to whisper in her ear. “Do you know why the griffin is my new favorite creature?”

Chariot responded with her own arms looped around Croix’s waist, leaning into their embrace, “Because it has your courage and loyalty?”

A laugh of disbelief came from Croix, shaking her head as she leaned her forehead against Chariot’s shoulder, “No. Because it reminds me of you.”

“Of me?” Now it was Chariot’s turn to be in disbelief, her eyes blinking multiple times as she tried to process that information. “How am I anything like the griffin?” 

“Because. . “ Croix leaned back, her green eyes locking onto those red hues, “For one, griffins are known to be the fierce protectors against evil, their claws sharpened in preparation for such a fight. You didn’t hesitate to fight against me when the need arose. For another, they’re known for their physical strength and honed battle reflexes.” She sent a fierce glare Chariot’s way when she noticed the other opened her mouth, ready to retort no doubt, “And you cannot tell me that is something that you do not possess.”

She chuckled softly, kissing her shoulder, “They’re known for their protective instincts and you. . “ her mind flashed back to that day where her technology went haywire, “and just like how you didn’t hesitate to fight against me, you didn’t hesitate to protect and fight with me. You didn’t even pause for a moment, believing in those kids.”

Croix grasped Chariot close, her expression becoming softer, “How could such a creature not remind me of someone as stunning as you?”

As predicted, Chariot’s cheeks flushed red, unsure of what to say. Who could with Croix saying that with such a tender look in her eyes, one hand cupping the side of her face? Tilting upwards, she lightly bumped her nose against Croix’s, speaking in a voice loud enough that only Croix could hear, a lightness in her voice, “I could say the same to you about the phoenix.”

That caught Croix off-guard, her eyes widening in surprise, “W-What?” She gulped, fumbling for the proper words. “How could. . “ her eyes darted all over the place, unable to meet Chariot’s gaze out of embarrassment, “I’m not exactly stunning compared to a phoenix. If anything, I’m more like a chimera, made up of mismatched parts.” 

Chariot shook her head at that, her hand sliding up to grasp the one on her face, “A chimera is made for destruction. You don’t have that motive nor desire in you. And how can you be made of mismatched parts if you have me?”

At this point, Croix found herself too flustered to really say anything else, deciding to hide her red face in the crook of Chariot’s neck. “You know what I mean.”

A hand reached up to brush Croix’s bangs back, feeling the smooth locks in between her fingers. “A phoenix obtains immortality by combustion and from those ashes, they rise. This is seen as a form of resurrection. You can’t tell me that what you’ve become isn’t something similar to that.”

“Then. . “ her gaze shifted back to Chariot, “You mean me breaking from the past is something like that?”

She shook her head, “You’re thinking of it the wrong way. When a phoenix resurrects, they don’t forget their past life. If anything, they learn from it. The cycle of dying and rebirth also refers to growth and you. . “ she pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Croix’s lips, “you can’t tell me that you haven’t learned something from recent events.”

“I mean,” Croix tilted her head to the side, giving Chariot a quick peck, “I learned to cherish you more.”

“You know what’s funny?” Chariot commented, gazing up at her with loving eyes. “We both chose a mythical beast that reminds the other of us.”

“That’s not funny. That’s destiny.”

~~

The lilac-haired witch guided the broom downwards, heading towards a particular spot besides the lakeside, the waters calm on this fine, cool night. She had hidden something earlier for the next part of their date, landing on the ground before shuffling off the broom. “Wait here, I have to go get something.” She sent a smile her way before dashing off to get the surprise.

On her way, Croix couldn't help but notice that she felt nervous, more nervous than she ever remembered. She patted her back pocket, making sure the item wasn’t lost or destroyed during their antics throughout the day. It was mostly why she didn’t really land on her behind, using her side that didn’t have the item or her arms as support for the fall. Chariot had questioned her falling tactics but as long as she didn’t suspect anything, that was fine.

Receiving the picnic basket and blanket, she made her way to her date. Once there, she straightened out the blanket onto the grass commenting, “Tonight feels rather cool doesn't it?”

“Is it because you’re around?” Chariot teased, scooting onto the blanket, wondering what was in the basket.

“Really? Could have sworn you were talking about yourself.” Croix instantly replied back, setting down the basket. 

“You know what I mean, Croix.” The red hair eyed the basket curiously. “What’s this?”

“I figured that with the exhaustion of today’s events,” she coughed, remembering the ice skating part, “combined with the fact we have yet to have had a proper dinner, it would be best if we could have an evening picnic. You know, just the two of us.”  
It would be a lie if Chariot said she didn’t swoon at that moment, her cheeks matching the shade of her hair. Why was Croix always smooth whenever she didn’t meant for it to happen? On second thought, was that really a bad thing? It was one of her more subtle charms.

During Chariot’s blushing and trying to control herself ordeal, Croix’s hands were busy getting out the food, taking out two large canisters of pasta, two soup bowls and small sandwiches as a side dish. Chariot had to do a double take at the meal in front of them, blinking multiple times to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. “No ramen?” Even during their dates as teenagers, Croix always opted for that subsistence, as unhealthy as it is.

“Trust me, I was tempted to bring that along.” Croix took the lid off of a canister, handing it to Chariot. “Then I remembered your usual lectures about my ramen eating habits and so to avoid that, I decided to go with a more appropriate choice for this outing.” As in, she wanted to impress her lady but will she ever say that out loud? No.

That didn’t matter though, Chariot seeing through her as always. She took the canister offered to her, giving thanks, commenting on the side, “It wouldn’t be a bad idea to take a break from ramen from time to time,” before taking a bite, her eyes lighting up, “This is delicious! And here I thought you couldn’t cook to save your life.” Almost literally but the witch chose wisely to not add that part. 

“Traveling from place to place on a weekly basis makes you learn a few things. I can only really cook simple meals for the moment, don’t have much time to learn any more.” Croix took a bite of her own pasta, making a simple mmm. She had been worried that her heat preserving spell wouldn’t be effective, rushing to hide this basket here before zooming back to the castle without Chariot noticing her disappearance. Even with her trustworthy broom, it was still a rather small window of opportunity.

“Why am I not surprised that it’s another form of noodles than an actual balanced diet of meat and vegetables? Or at least having some form of potatoes in the meal?” When all Luna Nova served was potatoes, it was hard to not get a liking to them. Or at least tolerate the dry flavor if one wanted to survive. 

Croix cleared her throat dramatically before lifting up her pasta canister, a smug smirk appearing on her face, “Don’t you know by now that I am im-pasta-able?”

It didn’t take long for Chariot’s palm to meet her face with that pun, “Croix, you know very well that I hold you close and dear to my heart but was that really necessary?”

“I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t make you react like that, now would I be?” She winked before her stomach growled. “That’s my cue,” she commented before she dug in, happily slurping up her noodles. 

That earned a bit of a playful huff from Chariot before she too started eating the pasta once more, her taste buds still being surprised at how non-destructive Croix’s cooking became. She remembered how back in their Luna Nova days, as much of a prodigy Croix was, cooking was definitely not part of her skill set. 

She ate up her pasta, unable to wipe off the smile on her face. Croix had chosen to go with pasta instead of ramen, knowing that she had a tendency to barely tolerate the latter. Smelling and seeing that lovely cuisine had brought down her liking for it, to the point she avoided it the best she could. 

At least, until she felt nostalgic for a certain someone by her side.

Still, it warmed her heart, knowing Croix had her in her thoughts just as she was in hers. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, Croix taking her time while Chariot was more headstrong in finishing the meal. A part of her told her she should savor this meal while it lasted, knowing very well what would happen after this night ended. However, the meal was too delicious to ignore and slow down, her taste buds tingling from the spices Croix had add in. It almost made her wonder if Croix really did learn all of this from her travels, or if she had learned it for Chariot. It was always hard to read the other but Chariot didn’t dwell on the reasoning, choosing instead to relish the rare moments of just them.

“Are we heading back after this?” Chariot asked, putting away her empty canisters back into the basket, leaning back on her arms. 

Croix shook her head in response, plopping down next to her as she two laid back on her hands. “Not yet. I have something planned for us.”

“Another one?” Chariot voiced in disbelief, feeling the muscles in her jaw slacken. Just how many plans did Croix come up for this date? Well, the magic show they had put on earlier may have been a bit unorthodox but still, how much thought was put into this? Into them?

“Another one,” Croix confirmed, smiling as she stood up, holding her hand out. “Will you join me, my lady?” This part was something Croix had somewhat dreaded, filled with nostalgia from their teenager days. She had sworn to leave the past behind her, move forward with everything she’s got. She couldn’t help but look back here and there though, her heart yearning painfully for what was there before. It was too late to fix such a thing. But Croix being Croix wouldn’t drop something like this. And something told her that Chariot felt the same way. 

That they shouldn’t pretend what had happened back then never happened.

With that in mind, and with the longing for a more renewed relationship, Croix decided to bring back one of their old date ideas, in the hopes for a closure and a beautiful goodbye.

“Croix?” Chariot felt like she got punched in the gut, looking at her hand before looking at her face. It was rare to see such an earnest face on Croix, her teal eyes glittering with love and a tender smile on her lips. With the light night breeze and the stars shimmering in the background, it was hard to not think of that day, that day before Chariot was granted the Shiny Rod, the day when all was well for the last time. She could feel tears welling up, finding herself grasping the hand outstretched to her, Croix pulling her up for a close embrace. 

“Why?” The red head voiced, grasping onto the other as tight as she could, as if the moment she even loosened her grip, the other would disappear. Disappear like an illusion. 

“Because you deserve this.” Croix voiced out, snapping her fingers. This was a way to activate the music player she had hidden, a familiar, classical song filling the air, Love Will Find A Way.

It was cheesy, incredibly cheesy for one as Croix but Chariot didn’t care about that. She couldn’t. All the old memories hit her at once, tears freely streaming down her face. She could feel her heart hurting, realizing how much Croix wanted her, wanted them but not as they were. Ten years had passed and things change. 

With that thought, her arms draped around her neck, resting her chin on Croix’s shoulder. “You. . You never. . “

“I never what?” Croix murmured softly, their bodies starting to sway to the song, her hands holding the other close by her lower back.

“You never fail to touch my heart.” Chariot grasped onto the taller woman more. Her tears were already drying away, sniffing as she tried to not wipe her snot on Croix’s shoulder.

“How could I not do such a thing?” Her hand reached up to stroke those red locks, nuzzling closer.

“You remembered.” That statement brought a new wave of emotions crashing over her, Chariot pulling her head back to look at Croix in the eyes, still teared up. “You remembered how we danced.”

“With the stars as our audience and the lake to be witnesses to our love? I would be foolish to not remember such a thing."

“Chariot I have something for you.” Croix started before she felt a droplet on her face, then one, then two, then multiple ones, rain starting to fall. She cursed at the weather, of course it wouldn’t go her way. Without thinking twice, she took off her jacket to drape over the two of them, forgetting that they could easily repel the water with magic. 

That just gave Chariot to lean in more for a kiss, her hands pulling Croix’s face downwards to meet her lips. “It’s okay. It’ll give us the chance to have another dance another day.”

The smile that Croix showed her in that moment, they both knew it was fake. It was fake beyond words but neither of them said anything. How could they? For Chariot, Croix always had a reason for what she did and she wouldn’t push for that. She was too kind-hearted to do so. For Croix, how could she voice her thoughts? How could she say out loud for the other to hear “Wait for me”? 

She couldn’t.

The older witch leaned in for another kiss, settling with this somewhat cozy moment between them, knowing where her will laid. She had to find the cure, had to save Chariot’s magic. Her fingers brushed down to Chariot’s lower body, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss, as if almost desperate. 

“I. . “ Croix croaked out, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. Why did the words she wanted to say the most not come when she needed them the most? 

“I’ll be back.”

~~

After the rain and the ruined dance plan, the pair went back to Luna Nova, making themselves comfortable on the couch. They warmed themselves in their own respective manner, Chariot drinking her tea while Croix having a light ramen snack. “You know when I first saw you drinking tea, I had to do a double take. I never imagined that something so calming could go with something so…” she cleared her throat, choosing her next word, “outgoing.”

“I find that it helps me to disguise myself better as Ursula. The teachers here were our teachers back then so,” she took another sip, smiling in amusement, “it was a no brainer. Then it grew on me.”

“Probably helps you through the homework grading easier than coffee.” Croix finished the rest of her ramen, setting the empty cup on the floor, too lazy to place it on the desk.

“Coffee felt like something I couldn't touch,” Chariot admitted, her mind flashing back to those coffee dates. “It holds too much memories for me.”

A brief pause emerged between the two, Croix leaning back into the couch, saying with a soft sigh, “You know I have to leave soon, right?” It hurt to say that, to break the lovely mood they were in but she couldn’t deny the reality any more. Chariot needed that cure.

Now it was Chariot’s turn to place her cup aside, a hand reaching out to hold Croix’s. “Stay, Croix.” Her voice was light, hardly a plead in it and yet, it tugged at Croix’s heartstrings. That option sounded tempting, so tempting in fact she was willing to drop everything to say “yes” to Croix but she held back. Putting aside the fact that she felt that heavy guilt for hurting Chariot, there were things that needed to be done.

“But. . “ this time Croix hesitated, searching for the right words. She never recalled her mouth feeling so dry before, “You know I can’t. I have the cure to search for.” I have us to fix. It became less of Croix feeling less deserving of Chariot’s love and more of how freely can she love Chariot. She hurt her beyond words, beyond measures and yet . . Chariot could never blame Croix.

That’s probably what stung the most, realizing how selfish she was. In order to break that cycle, she had to find the cure. If she had to sacrifice herself in the process, so be it.

“And what if you never find the cure?” Chariot gently questioned, her eyes searching Croix’s, searching for even a small moment of hesitation.

She found none.

“I will find the cure.” Croix said firmly, that fierce look glinting in those emerald eyes. 

“And what if you don't?” Despite being unvoiced, “Will you still return to me?” still rang loudly in the atmosphere around them.

“Chariot, it’s no small secret that I love you. However. . ,” she sighed, “It is for that very reason I must find the cure.” She gently placed a hand on the side of her face, leaning in for a soft kiss, “Don’t think I didn’t notice earlier. Your magic. . it was foolish of me to assume that the pollens would stop at taking your power of flight.” Throughout her past research, she learned that the pollen, once they’ve invaded their host’s body, will chip away at the magic the user held until there was nothing left. How much they were exposed to affects how fast that magic disappears but Croix wasn’t willing to take that chance. She felt foolish for forgetting that detail but there was no time like the present right?

A time for her to atone for her mistakes, love Chariot freely without the guilt of her sins upon her, and to ensure Chariot’s wellbeing. That last part took a higher priority than the others.

Chariot’s bright red eyes shone with that usual stubbornness shortly before conceding with a sigh, closing her eyes as she hugged Croix close, words failing her.

“I promise I’ll come back with the cure.” Croix breathed out softly, returning the tight hug. “I’ll be sure to stay out of the way of any poisonous hydras along the route this time.” Even with the heavy mood upon them, Croix didn’t feel too mournful. No, she knew she would return.

Chariot couldn't respond, too much in an inner toil to do so anyway. Besides, she didn’t trust her voice to speak without cracking. She was afraid, too afraid that once Croix left, she would never come back.

“I can’t abandon you either.” Croix admitted in a soft tone, her hand pulling Chariot closer by her lower back, “I’ve had time to reflect since that incident and between then and now, I’ve realized that, perhaps I haven’t really given myself all that much credit.

“So I came up with something,” Croix continued, unusually looking anxious, “a present if you will.” Her hand went to her back pocket, pulling out a little box. “It’s not much but. . I hope it’ll serve to you as a reminder of what is to come.”

Chariot took the little box, opening it up to reveal a small ring, small enough to fit her ring finger. “C-Croix?” She lifted up the ring for a better look, noticing how simple the design was. It had a silver metallic sheen to it, multiple tiny emerald gems scattered around the rim. “Is this. . “

“I’m not asking for your hand in marriage,” She chuckled, clearing up the air, “This is my promise in a more physical form.” She held her hand delicately, kissing the knuckles, “A guarantee for my return.” She looked up at Chariot’s face, smiling lightly, “After all, after I find the cure, there is still something else I have to do.”

It didn't take long for Chariot to launch at Croix in another close hug, falling backwards on the couch. “I promise I’ll be waiting.”

That night became filled with loving words, tender touches and whispers of promises, the couple savoring what little time they had left. Croix didn’t hesitate to leave a mark at the base of Chariot’s neck, Chariot returning the favor on Croix’s collarbone. As temporary as the mark may be, even though they both knew beyond a doubt by the time Croix came back it would be done, that didn’t stop either of them from showing their affection. Croix refused to take it any further, promising to love Chariot the best she could when the time was right.

“After all,” as she put it, “The cure isn’t the only thing I’m striving for.”

Exhausted from the day and the emotional rollercoaster ride, Chariot was the one to fall asleep first, snuggled up to Croix’s side.

Croix looked down at her with the most tenderest of smiles, her hand stroking Chariot’s bangs back. It was truly a shame she had to depart. She didn’t want to leave this warmth beside her but with the pollen doing its work even at this very moment, she couldn’t afford to waste time. Finally steeling herself, she leaned down, kissing her forehead before pulling away, pulling the blanket over her.

Staring down at that lone still figure, Croix made a vow to herself: That she would hold the memories they shared today deep within her heart. A motivation to continue as well as a reminder of what they’ll have once she returns. 

And so, she walked away from the sleeping Chariot, back turned so her tears couldn’t be seen.

The next time she would open her eyes, the lilac haired witch wouldn't be in sight, gone on her mission. It almost made her think she had a dream, if it wasn't for the ring resting on her finger.

~~

Eight months came and went, barely any word from Croix. There were letters here and there but with Croix as guarded as ever, resilient in her search, there wasn't much to be said between them. To Chariot, it had felt as if Croix still blamed herself completely and fully. She couldn't deny that hurt greatly, feeling her efforts were in vain. 

The promise ring rested on her finger, rarely if ever taken off. It was always there, a constant reminder that Croix will come back with the cure. 

With that reminder, she waited and waited, going about her usual life of dealing with the gang’s shenanigans and waiting for Croix’s return.

The academy was peaceful when Croix arrived that quiet Saturday afternoon, hovering in front of Chariot’s window. She took a deep breathe, scarcely believing that she had done the impossible and she could finally return to her love. Her hand curled up into a fist, moving upwards to knock on the window with her knuckles.

“Croix?!” It didn't take long for Chariot to welcome the surprise visitor with the brightest smile one could imagine on her face. 

Another glance however had that smile falling off just as quickly.

“Y-Your face. . “

“Is still as handsome as ever? Or even more beautiful than you remember?” Croix joked, grinning playfully, setting her broom against the wall.

“Your left eye. .”

“Is as green as ever?” That one lone green eye twinkled in amusement.

“Your. .” Croix could hardly believe what she was seeing, her jaw dropping in shock, gulping as she tried to say her next words, “Your eye is gone. . ”

“You know. . “ She brushed her bangs back with a chuckle, "I always seem to forget that one.” Indeed as Chariot had said, she was officially blind in her left eye, a consequence of the adventures she went on. Instead of a smooth face, four long diagonal lines now laid upon that closed eye, ranging from her jawline to her forehead. 

Chariot’s hand went to touch the four rugged scars, careful to not press more than she should, “What happened?”

“Funnily enough, in order to obtain the cure, I needed to get dragon’s blood from one of the oldest bloodlines to exist. It didn't appreciate me sneaking into its den and poking around for a vulnerable spot to draw its blood.” She smiled wryly, leaning into her touch. “I didn't appreciate its attempts to make me its meal either.”

“Croix. .” She wanted to ask so many things but her voice failed her. Just how much danger did Croix go through to obtain this one cure?

“Yeah, the claw came at me when I least expected it. By the time I noticed it, it was too late.” Croix smiled a bit more, not even feeling a bit guilty for once for having this wound inflicted upon her. If this was a collateral for all those times she had put Chariot through, forcing her to wait and watch, then so be it. She pulled Chariot into a tight embrace, her sleeves rolling back a bit to reveal the bandaged forearms, “I’m back, Chariot. Officially this time.” Her hand went into her pouch to reveal a vial filled with a golden liquid, a proud grin on her face.

“H-How?” She managed to croak out, still in disbelief at the injury upon Croix’s face, a sign of the harsh journey she went though.

“With the help of ancient roots of magic and technology advancements made by yours truly.” She cleared her throat, one eye blinking at her. “The effects won't appear right away but rest helps speed up the recovery process. More time to focus on reactivating that worn out magic hibernating in your body.” She held out the vial, “Take it. It’s yours.”

It didn't take long for the redhead to grab the vial, glancing at Croix once before uncapping it, downing the substance in one go. Unironically, it tasted bitter.

“How do you feel?” Croix questioned, biting her lower lip in nervousness. 

“Like. . “ Chariot licked her lips, focusing on the warm feeling blossoming in her. “Like I’m whole.” She felt the warmth spread throughout her body, her wand spitting out sparks in response to her magic surging back. 

Croix reached out to take Chariot’s right hand where the promise ring laid on, “There was another reason I left this ring with you. Not only was it to ensure my return,” she smiled a bittersweet smile, “but there was another purpose left for it.” She got down on one knee, clearing her throat before continuing, looking straight at Chariot in the eyes.

“Will you marry me?”

Croix watched as a flurry of emotions ran across Chariot’s face, going from disbelief to sadness to longingness, tears appearing at the corner of her eyes.

“I. .” her throat moved as she gulped, her eyes closing as if accepting what she was about to say next, “I. . .” 

Her voice trailed off, a forlorn expression resting on her visage.

“I can’t. . “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B)


End file.
